guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spike Trap
OMG, anomoly Build = Gw: 18,062 (right after July 13th skill update) Test subject: Level 20 Mesmer wearing Enchanter's Armor (armor: 60) vs Doppleganger equppied with Spike Trap Test 1: Vanilla run - Spike Trap dealt 20 damage Test 2: Physical Resistence (total of 100 armor vs Physical) - Spike Trap dealt 20 damage Test 3: Elemental Resistence @ 1 Inspiration Magic (total 37 armor vs Physical) - Spike Trap dealt 20 damage. Test 4: Stripped (0 armor against everything) - Spike Trap dealt 56 damage, the listed number at 12 Wilderness Survival. I don't even want to know what this means... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:03, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Looks rather official whatever it is... *ogles* --Jamie 09:04, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::perhaps it deals chaos damage? quit testing with a mesmer, lyssa is messing up the results. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:09, 14 July 2006 (CDT) need testing Does the Necromancer Bonelace Armor bonus work or get ignored by Spike Trap? Remember the trap *might* hit the head so please record how many trials you did. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:22, 14 July 2006 (CDT) WTF Is it me or am I experiencing an error? At 12 Survival it's only doing 20 damage but cripples for 21 seconds. Kamahl the Fist 11:41, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Our data wasn't updated. As they said in the patch notes, they changed the trap descriptions. The old damage numbers were versus 0 AL, the new ones versus 60 AL. --Fyren 23:50, 3 February 2007 (CST) Trap elite vs Trap elite? In terms of all the trap boost elites or trap elite themselves, which would be most suitable? -- may directly refer to Smoke Trap v Spike trap. :Taking Spike Trap gives you a KD that is otherwise virtually impossible on a Trapper build/team. KD plus Cripple is excellent for keeping mobs stuck in a huge set of traps, especially if you have more than one Spike Trap. Spike Trap generally (though not always) replaces Barbed Trap...Smoke Trap is more of a defensive than an offensive trap. Blind and Dazed is great for disabling foes. But, for a Trapper, Dazed means very little, and Dust Trap, probably the most powerful in terms of straight damage, already gives Blind and is non-elite. Trapper's Focus, while not a trap, is very very nice; it lets you trap directly under enemies' noses at all times, and unless they use hard interrupts you are unstoppable. Use Trapper's Speed as well, and...well, you have a very nice Trapper that can lay many Traps, trap during battle, and doesn't need to count on Blind from Dust Trap as safety when trapping mid-battle. Usually on a Trapper team, you would want to take at least one person with Spike Trap, mostly because of the KD. Taking more than one Spike Trap may or may not be useful, since traps are generally concentrated in a smallish area...if more than one Spike Trap triggers at once, you still only get the one KD. So...in summary, for Teams I'd take at least one Spike Trap, and the rest Trapper's Focus. For Solo I'd use Trapper's Focus or Smoke Trap, since you can't set as many traps without a team and the Dazed can help to kill bosses whose healing is powerful enough to overcome Traps alone. :On the other hand, you might also consider taking the Wilderness Survival Elite Poison Arrow on a solo Trap build. It lets you cause continuous degen even after your Traps expire, so you can do hit-and-run. (T/ ) 23:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :If your build has a slot open and you're already carrying Barbed Trap, may I suggest Tripwire? It does the same thing, without taking up your elite slot. Zulu Inuoe 22:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hadn't learned of Tripwire when I made my comment. >.> Spike Trap is still unconditional KD, though; Tripwire has a small chance of not working if it happens to trigger before your Barbed Traps. (T/ ) 02:47, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Tripwire is scripted to always trigger after a Barbed Trap, no matter what order they were set in, so if both are placed in the same spot there is a 100% chance of a knockdown. Zulu Inuoe 19:26, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ugh, weak, especially for a elite skill.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:36, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Weak? I wouldn't call this weak. If used correctly, and with a little luck, it's really frikken strong. Brambles, this and Viper's Nest is neat :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::It is quite potent now and then. most of the time has to deal with luck and teamwork with allies, figuring out routing positions, and which way an enemy will retreat.-- 15:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::This argument seems to be pointed at the fact that no trap should be an elite. I for one think it's cool that there is one elite trap if that fits your play style. If half the wilderness survival elites were traps, then yeah, that'd be pretty lame. --Mooseyfate 19:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Update December 11th This skill now pulses twice for double damage and double the chance for knockdown. This got my survivor character killed. :( -- (Talk • ) 23:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC)